G36E
__TOC__ Overview The G36E is a very powerful and versatile rifle. Its main design feature is its integrated scope that can rival a sniper scope. Some players classify the G36E as "A low-powered sniper-rifle" because of this, although the accuracy of true sniper-rifles is still significantly superior. It is the third most powerful Assault Rifle, only behind the AK-47 & M14 (excluding variants), as well as being among the most accurate. This weapon is also one of the most popular guns in Combat Arms, due to its tacticality and adaptability. A skilled player can use this weapon's flexibility to easily pick off multiple targets from medium to long range. Strategies The best way to use this weapon at long range is to tap fire (preferably while standing still, though it is possible to pull off moving shots at medium-long range), which is letting the reticule settle back into the starting position after each shot for precise shot placement. Timing the shots so that the gun fires right as the reticle steadies allows the user to shoot as fast as possible without using full auto. Players need to watch out for the recoil and spread when using this gun. Strafing (moving side to side) and firing in bursts of 3-5 is recommended in close combat but bunny hopping or firing full auto will make the spread will go crazy and as such is discouraged unless the target is at point-blank range. Approximate Damage Chest: 37 damage Arm: 23 damage Leg: 19 damage Information The G36E comes with a built-in scope which, along with the scope of the L85A1 and AUG A1, has the 3x zoom of most snipers. It may be fitted with an Extended Magazine and a Suppressor. Using the S1 suppressor causes the recoil to go more sidewards on full automatic, lowering chances of getting a headshot. Variants There are 3 assault rifle variants of the G36E, the G36KE from the Supply Case, the G36E Valkyrie from the Black Market, and the G36C from the Black Market supply case. The MG36 is the machine gun variant of the G36E. G36E Valkyrie The G36E Valkyrie is a Cosmetic Variant of the G36E, and can be bought at the Black Market starting from 700NX for one day. The Valkyrie is very similar to the normal G36. However, it has a steel-greyish camo and the word 'Valkyrie' written on its side. Its camo works in several different environments, most notably snow. According to prior player tests, the G36E Valkyrie has a bit less recoil than the regular G36E even though the site’s description states that it performs ‘on par’ with it. The G36E Valkyrie was sold as a Permanent Weapon in a sale for one week. Currently, the Valkyrie can be bought at these prices: *700 NX for a day *2,900 NX for 7 days *4,900 NX for 30 days *8,900 NX for 90 days *24,900 NX for Permanent Duration G36KE The G36KE is very similar to the normal G36E. However, the most notable stat difference is its lighter weight, thus having more Portability. The reload animation and the gun sound are also different. Unlike the G36C, another variant of the G36 family of weapons, this weapon retains the advanced G36 scope. The G36KE has a pre-attached Scope, and can mount a Suppressor and a Magazine mod. G36KE has bug which makes its tap-firing like G36E hard or impossible. Tap-firing "single shots" makes G36KE to fire 2x burst or "jam" (See Dragonuv SVD) Example: Tap firing with G36KE: Singleshot, singleshot, 2x burst, jam, singleshot,singleshot, etc. G36C The G36C is a compact variant of the G36E that can be obtained the the NX cases Supply Case G36-N and the Supply Crate MYST1-N. It is a cut-down version of the G36 that is commonly used by special forces and it is surprisingly very effective in CQB skirmishes and in Hit-and-Runs. One of the most obvious features of this gun is that the famous G36 scope is not included. Similar to the AUG A3 series, it allows players to equip and test out different varieties of scopes such as the ACOG TA1 Scope. Other noticable differences are: It has a slightly reduced gun sound, although it is still familiar to outside enemy infantry. The Portability of the weapon is the biggest change, as it is lighter than any other G36 variant and therefore better to be used to go place to place. However, drawbacks include less damage than any of its other variants, as well as the barrel of this weapon being shorter, increasing the recoil of the weapon. That makes it harder to use in long-range firefights unlike its predecessors. The G36C has the same jamming problem as the G36KE. Trivia *The middle of the screen when scoped is not, as one might think, in the middle of the circular crosshair. Rather, it is a little higher than halfway between the middle of the crosshair and the top of the circle, which may explain why many shots taken while scoped may seem 'off.' *The actual optical sight on a G36E only has 1.5x magnification, which means that the Combat Arms' G36E's scope should only be as good as an ACOG TA1 or TA3 Scope. *On Febuary 3rd, 2010 it became the first permanent weapon purchasable with GP, offered for a massive 100,000 (twice the price of a 90-day G36E). Players were given approximately 2 weeks notice and had less then 24 hours to purchase it. However, many players could not afford the gun; some couldn't even find it due to the new UI interface being implemented in the same Patch. *The G36E has been altered 3 times for balancing, due to many complaints of it's versatility. Category:LE Weapons Category:Assault Rifles